Radiant Encounter
by Leenvidia
Summary: FIRE EMBLEM: RADIANT DAWN (ENDGAME) Justo antes de la batalla final, mientras las tropas descansan, Sothe decide ir con su ex-comandante Ike a confesarle algo... IKExSOTHE YAOI NSFW


Los afortunados que han sobrevivido al juicio de Ashera se han congregado a las afueras de la Torre de la Orientación. Los grupos, aprovechando los campos utilizados por la Orden, se dividen entre las tiendas de campaña, donde cada lugar tiene su propia historia. Sothe, sublíder de la brigada del Alba, toma tiempo antes de la gran batalla contra Ashera para visitar a su ex comandante: El Héroe Radiante, Ike.

SOTHE: *Se acerca a la tienda de campaña de Ike y se detiene en la entrada* ¿Comandante, tiene un momento?  
IKE: *se asoma* ¿Hm, Sothe, en qué te puedo ayudar? Pasa. *los dos entran* ¿Listo para la última batalla de mañana?  
SOTHE: Sí, supongo…De hecho, acabando esta pelea tengo pensado pedirle matrimonio a Micaiah.  
IKE: Oh, bien. Felicidades.  
SOTHE: ¡Gracias! Nadie lo sabe aún, para que por favor lo mantenga en secreto, Comandante.  
IKE: Claro. Guardaré el secreto. No dudo que acepte.  
SOTHE: *inseguro* Supongo qué sí, ¿verdad? Y, um…aparte de eso…  
IKE: ¿Sí, dime?  
SOTHE: También quería verlo para algo más. Existe la posibilidad de qué mañana podríamos no sobrevivir…  
IKE: Lo dudo, no voy a permitir eso, ya llegamos hasta acá, no permitiré que el destino de los Beorcs y Laguz quede sellado por los pecados de otras personas.  
SOTHE: Sí, hay que ser optimista, pero insisto, ¿podría...?  
IKE: Bueno, soy todo oídos entonces.  
SOTHE: *Sonrojado* Y-yo…usted…  
IKE: ¿Hmm?  
SOTHE: Yo…t-tengo sentimientos por usted…desde que lo conocí hace más de 3 años…  
IKE: ¿Ah?  
SOTHE: O sea, quiero decir, emh…Esto una c-confesión.  
IKE: *gira un poco de lado la cabeza* Pero…¿no acababas de decirme que vas a pedir la mano a Micaiah?  
SOTHE: ¡S-Sí! ¡Pero esto es aparte! Lo que siento por Micaiah no se interpone en lo que siento por usted.  
IKE: ¿Qué son exactamente esos "sentimientos" que tienes hacia mi?  
SOTHE: *todo rojo* Pues, umh…¿algo así como a-amor?  
IKE: ¿Amor? ¿Algo así? Explícate.  
SOTHE: S-Supongo…mi corazón late muy rápido cuando estoy con usted, no, incluso con solo pensar en usted me siento así. Empiezo a sudar de los nervios y hasta la respiración se me corta, y cuando escucho su voz…-  
IKE: *cruza los brazos* Suena como amor, sí.  
SOTHE: S-Sí…  
IKE: …  
SOTHE: …  
IKE: ¿Y luego?  
SOTHE: ¿Eh?  
IKE: ¿Sólo querías confesarte y ya? Gracias Sothe, aprecio eso.  
SOTHE: *apenado* No lo pensé mucho en realidad, yo…¡D-Disculpe por hacerle perder su tiempo! *se da media vuelta para irse*  
IKE: *pone la mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo* Confesarte sin esperar nada a cambio me resulta difícil de creer…  
SOTHE: Con que usted lo supiera me es suficiente. Sé que es imposible que me corresponda…  
IKE: Mis sentimientos están centrados en la batalla…Pero…Si ya te vas a casar, es normal qué tengas una despedida de soltero, ¿no?  
SOTHE: * se voltea todo rojo* ¿Eh? ¡¿EEH?!  
IKE: Sólo bromeaba. Pero por lo visto se te vino algo a la mente, ¿no es así?  
SOTHE: *baja la mirada avergonzado* ¡L-Lo siento! ¡N-No pensé nada malo!  
IKE: Allá abajo parece mostrar lo contrario.  
SOTHE: *se tapa la entrepierna avergonzado* ¡P-Perdón! ¡Por favor no piense mal de mi! ¡…E-Es que…usted… en v-verdad me gusta mucho!  
IKE: *smirk* Sothe, tienes ese rostro de jovencito cuando te recogimos en el barco de Nasir… Podríamos intentar algo…*su mirada cambia a una de ligeramente preocupado y baja la voz * Pero no le digas a Soren…  
SOTHE: *traga saliva* ¿I-Intentar algo?  
IKE: ¿No quieres hacerlo?  
SOTHE: *todo rojo* ¿Eh? ¡¿EEH?! *agita la cabeza* ¿Está bromeando conmigo otra vez?  
IKE: Hablo en serio. ¿Ya tienes suficiente edad, no?  
SOTHE: *nervioso y sudando* Umh…P-para dejar las cosas claras y que no haya mal interpretaciones…*todo rojo y tartamudeando* ¿Q-Q-Qué es lo q-que quiere que h-h-hagamos?  
IKE: *se abre el pantalón y muestra su miembro viril* Obsérvala.  
SOTHE: *se queda embobado viendo el pene erecto de Ike, se pone de rodillas y la mira de todos los ángulos posibles. Respira hondo, empieza a sudar de la emoción* Es...Es muy grande...Yo...*pone una de sus manos sobre el pene, empieza a masturbarlo suavemente* Comandante...Lo tiene muy duro...Q-quisiera probarlo...*le gana el impulso*  
IKE: Oh, no creí que realmente lo harías…  
SOTHE: *degustando* (¿Qué estoy haciendo? Seguramente me veo muy mal…¿Qué pensaría Micaiah de mi si me viera haciendo esto? P-Pero no lo puedo evitar, no puedo pensar bien…)  
IKE: Ooh…*le agarra la cabeza a Sothe* S-Sothe, si sigues así de enérgico, voy a…Umh…*disfruta un par de minutos* Oye, levántate y date la vuelta SOTHE: *se limpia la saliva de la boca* Sí, comandante Ike *se pone contra la pared*  
IKE: Es tu primera vez, ¿verdad? Sostente bien *le desabrocha el cinturón y le baja el pantalón a Sothe*  
SOTHE: *recarga sus brazos en la pared y piensa: "!¿De verdad esto está pasando?!" *voz baja* ¿No es esto un sueño?  
IKE: Mira la realidad frente a ti, esto no es una fantasía. *lo agarra de las caderas para acomodarlo y lo penetra*  
SOTHE: *se sobresalta* ¡A-Aaagh!  
IKE: Perdón, olvidé lubricarte, pero entró bien *mueve su cadera para atrás y para adelante*  
SOTHE: ¡Aaah! ¡Aah! D-Definitivamente no es…¡Ungh! …¡Un sueño! ¡Aaah!  
IKE: No hables, nos pueden escuchar *embiste más enérgicamente*  
SOTHE: Oohh..*se muerde los labios para no hacer ruido y aprieta los puños en el esfuerzo* ¡Huff, huff!  
IKE: Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Sothe…y tu culo está muy bien también *le aprieta los glúteos y le introduce su miembro completo*  
SOTHE: *se estremese* ¡Oooh…! ¡N-No puedo…! *eyacula sobre la pared* Ungh…*cae en cuclillas al suelo*  
IKE: ¿Estás bien? *ve los remanentes de semen en la pared* Vaya, descargaste por los dos…  
SOTHE: *agitado* L-Lo siento, Comandante…N-No se ha venido usted aún…  
IKE: No te apures por eso. *se hinca y le acaricia la cabeza* Espero no haberte lastimado mucho SOTHE: El dolor no es nada comparado a…*ve el desastre que dejó en la pared y se apena* L-Lo siento, limpiaré eso inmediatamente! *va por un trapo y empieza a limpiar todo avergonzado* -Unos minutos después, en la entrada del cuarto-  
SOTHE: *sonrojado* Bueno, yo me retiro, y emh…*se inclina como reverencia* ¡M-Muchas gracias!  
IKE: *sonríe* Cuando te conocí, eras un niño impetuoso, quien creería qué creciste en un hombre hecho y derecho...  
SOTHE: S-Sí…y, por favor le pido que no le diga nada a Micaiah…  
IKE: Confía en mi, tu secreto es el mío. Micaiah ha hecho las paces conmigo, además, no quiero defraudarla.  
SOTHE: *se endereza y voltea a ver a todos lados nervioso*  
IKE: ¿Umh?  
SOTHE: *se acerca velozmente para darle un beso y luego se aleja rápidamente*  
IKE: …*se rasca la cabeza algo confundido* ¿Me besó? Ese ladrón, aprovechó mi vulnerabilidad, de verdad que ha crecido. *Da media vuelta y vuelve a su tienda* Ike decide descansar antes de la batalla final (y de probablemente visitar a Soren también).  
Sothe tenía la secuela de haber sido penetrado por su Comandante, sabía qué tenía que descansar un poco, claramente fue montado con ferocidad y necesita estar en condiciones físicas óptimas para la gran batalla de mañana. Sothe no puede contener su virilidad, esperando descargarla con su próxima mujer, sin embargo, la sensación radiante no será igual, como la que sintió con su comandante.

-FIN- 


End file.
